Christmas is Coming
by Cofkett
Summary: \Companion piece to "These Words in my Head". We've seen them kept apart for Christmas. What will bring them back together? Yes, the title is a pun (shh!).
1. My Word

**Continuation of Chapter One: Word**

**Recap: It's Christmas morning. Beckett wants to "get Biblical," but Castle wants to write. She is frustrated.**

_"I promise you, we will get frisky, and it will be amazing, ok?"_

_She brightened._

_"Just as soon as I've finished this chapter."_

_Beckett slumped back down onto the bed in disappointment. This was not how she'd pictured spending her first Christmas morning with Castle._

* * *

"Ok, nearly done," he said a few minutes later. "Just got to proof-read."

Beckett sighed in exasperation, wondering how long that was going to take.

Castle smirked to himself. Little did she know that hours of balancing a young child on his knee while writing had made him an expert at one-handed typing.

While one hand edited, the other gently rested on her shoulder.

Becket narrowed her eyebrows and looked down when she felt his hand moe to her breasts.

She looked back at him. He was the picture of innocence and concentration, appearing completely engrossed hin his work while his hand was getting tantalisingly lower.

She sat up so he could reach his destination – which he did.

She came apart under his skilled fingers in record time, and when she writhed in pleasure, moaning his name, he couldn't save the document fast enough before stashing the laptop on his bedside table and granting her Christmas Wish three times before noon.


	2. Striking a Cord

**Follows on from Chapter Two: Cord**

**Recap: Castle tripped over the extension cord connected to his Christmas tree lights and is now out of commission for the rest of the case with a broken leg.**

_She kissed his temple gently. "Now, remember what the Doctor said: keep that elevated. I have to go now. I might not be able to be here much until after the case is over. " She kissed him on the lips._

_"Be good for Alexis and your Mom."_

_"I will."_

_She stroked his cheek gently before standing up and turning to Marth and Alexis, who were standing in the doorway._

_"You have my numbers?"_

_"Yes, yes," Martha assured her. "He'll be fine. Now, go catch bad guys."_

_Castle pouted. "Yeah, without me."_

_"Hey, Dad, you'll have me for the next three days," Alexis comforted him, cuddling up to him._

_He softened and gave a small smile._

_Beckett watched them fondly._

_When he looked up however, she was gone._

* * *

He woke up to find her snuggled up to him, fully clothed.

She sighed when she saw his eyes were open.

"Hey."

"Hey," he smiled. "Tough case?"

"Hmm," she replied. "It's over now."

"Who did it?"

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Right now, we need to get you washed up."

"I don't know if I can stand up in the shower."

"I'm not talking about a shower."

"A bath?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head.

He looked down to see a bucket, soap... and a sponge next to her.

"Nurse..."

"Mmhmm?" she asked slyly.

"I think I'm, ready for my sponge-bath."

* * *

She very carefully slipped off his pyjama pants, followed by his boxers.

Beckett grabbed the wash-cloth out of the warm water she had filled the bucket with, soaped it up, and began to wash his back, massaging smooth circles into his skin and then rinsing him off. She moved to his hair next, asking him to inch forward a bit and lean his head back, placing the bucket behind him and rinsing .

He couldn't control the reaction of his body as arousal overtook him, his heart beating rapidly at the feel of her skin on his.

Beckett slowed her movements, putting the bucket back down next to the bed and placing the cup next to it.

He didn't take his eyes off of her as he slowly reached his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her towards him.

He leaned his forehead into hers as he helped her remove her coat.

The garment slid down next to the bed, but still he didn't avert his gaze from hers

He closed the remaining distance between them and captured her lips with his own.

She furthered their intimacy, pressing herself against his wet body. She kissed him slowly, carefully.

She studied his naked body once again when she emerged from his embrace, undressing in front of him. He tried very hard to control his breathing as she slowly revealed herself to him. He would never get tired of seeing her naked form. Gently, she pushed him down onto the bed, allowing him to lay back as she straddled him.

He moaned loudly when he felt her body spread against his, her chest coming down and her legs sliding back to rest on either side of him. Slowly, she lined kisses along his jaw as his hands began touching her _everywhere_.

Her lips found his, and she began to whisper against his mouth between kisses. "I missed you. I missed. God, I missed you."

She inhaled his scent deeply and found his tongue with her own.

He grasped her face and pushed her back far enough for him to look into her eyes. "It's been three days," he chuckled in amusement

"Two days too many," she whispered, slowly allowing him to lace his fingers through her hair and pull her head back down to his. She reached her hand between them and grasped his erection, lifting her hips slightly and shifting them downward until he was once again inside of her. Both of them gasped at the sensation, at the feeling of their union.

She moved slowly, kissing his jaw and gliding her tongue down his neck. His fingers caressed her back as she remained slightly bent over him. Her fingers found his hair and grasped either side of his head as she kissed him again and again, moaning with each upward thrust he made.

She brought her hand down to cup his cheek

Her other hand moved from where it rested on his upper arm and she laced her fingers through his hair.

She lifted herself from him almost all the way, before sinking back down, nearly breathless at the sensation of him being inside of her.

It was difficult for her to tell where she began and where he ended, and she was insatiable in her need to touch him. He responded with equal vigour, his arms wrapping around her body as if he could bring her even closer to him. Their mouths moved with intense fervour, creating a rhythm similar to the one their bodies found as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, until they finally fell into a boneless heap of exhaustion. Their hearts slowed and they caught their breathes together, Castle too tired to pull himself away, and Beckett not eager to lose their intimate connection.

"So, I guess I'm gonna need another sponge-bath," said Castle after a while.

"Hmm, maybe the tub."

"Oh, no, at that rate, I'll never get clean."

"I'll be a perfect lady, I promise. How's your leg?"

"Fine." He smirked.

"What?"

"You like taking care of me.

She smiled back, before looking away. "Don't get used to it. Once your legs better, you're back to washing your own socks."

"You washed my socks?"

"Actually, Alexis washed them – but I put them in the drier."

**Wow, I got a follower in three minutes! Thanks, Beckett-Castle4ever.**


	3. Pork on your Fork

**Chapter title is a reference to an Australian ad. Continuance of Chapter three: Pork.**

**Recap: Castle and Beckett had a fight over what meal to have for Christmas dinner and she decided not to go.**

"Kate?"

"uh, hey, Castle. Can I come in?"

"Uh... yeah, sure."

He stepped aside to allow her entrance and shut the door behind her.

"Look, Kate, - "

"Don't say you're sorry, Castle. This one's completely on me. You were I right. I was scared. I haven't had a real Christmas since my Mom died and... you and me, we're so new, I guess I just freaked out, I should have just said something. I'm sorry."

"It's ok to freak out, Kate. I'm the king of freaking out."

"So, is the offer still open to spend Christmas together."

"Definitely."

They kissed.

"Uh, y'know," he said when they came up for air, "Mother and Alexis won't be here for a few hours - "

"Oh, wow, Castle, your tree!"

Care to Christen the Christmas tree?"

She rolled her eyes but gave in five minutes later, making love to him through the scent of pine, cookies, Castle... and pork.

**In other words, he porked her. He porked her good.**


	4. The Explorers

**Continues on from Chapter four: Dora.**

**Recap: **

_"Hey," Beckett smiled as Castle handed over her morning coffee and sat across from her._

_He mumbled a vague reply._

_"Castle? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. It's just... Frozen Heat sales have taken a bit of a dip over the holiday season. Actually, more of a dive."_

_"Oh, Castle, I'm sorry."_

_"You wanna hear the worst part? I'm being out-sold by "Dora The Explorer."_

_"Well, Castle, it's a whole different market._

_"They're sort of mystery books."_

_"For... children."_

_"Exactly." He leaned in, seeming a little less down now. "So, I was thinking, maybe I should start writing for kids. You know, Nancy Drew type stuff."_

_"That's a great idea, Castle! You're basically a big kid anyway."_

_"Exactly!" His excitement lasted a few more seconds before his smile began to fade._

_"So, then, what's the problem?"_

_He sighed. "Well, Black Pawn's already signed off on it, but they don't publish children's books, so, I've been given permission to find a Children's publisher. Paula has already set up a meeting with Scholastic."_

_"Scholastic? That's great!"_

_"Yeah, it is great. But, uh, the only time they can meet is tonight."_

_"What, so... you're cancelling our plans?"_

_"I'm sorry, Kate, this has all happened so fast."_

_"No, it's ok. You go to your meeting. Write a children's book. Kick that little girl's ass."_

_He choked on his coffee._

_"What?"_

_"Dora," she elaborated._

_He smiled. "Yeah, well, I don't like that Diego kid too much either."_

* * *

The meeting ran longer than expected and by the time he got out, traffic was pretty bad – go figure; it was only Christmas Eve in New York. When he got home he tossed his shoes off on the way to his bedroom, ready to collapse. He froze when he entered the bedroom.

There, asleep atop his bed was Kate Beckett, dressed in a sexy red Miss Santa costume, complete with long black boots; short red and white corset dress; black belt; red and white arm warmers and of course, a santa's hat to complete the image. He had given her a key to his loft but hadn't been expecting her tonight after they cancelled their plans. She must have wanted to surprise him and fallen asleep waiting. Had she been awake, he'd probably be aroused at the sight of her. Who was he kidding? This was Kate Beckett dressed in a sexy santa suit, of course it was arousing – but mostly, it was just adorable. He removed her boots, placing them neatly beside the bed before drawing back the covers and taking her into his arms. Her hat fell to the ground as he did so. HE kissed her on the forehead as he placed her back down and drew the covers over her, reaching down to put the hat back on her head. Once He'd removed his jacket, shirt and pants, he got in beside her.

* * *

It felt right, at first. It always felt right, waking up in his arms, her head resting under his chin, his warm breath against her face, his heart beating steadily beneath his chest.

But... something was off. What was it?

She stretched, taking care not to wake him. As she blinked, she realised what it was. She hadn't gone to bed with Castle; she had been waiting for Castle and... she must have fallen asleep. She groaned. Feeling his body's response to the movement gave her a wicked idea. Carefully prying his arms off her, she wriggled down beneath the covers, slipped his boxers down to his knees and flicked her tongue against his tip before again taking all of him into her mouth.

He could hear a man groaning in pleasure. At first, it was incomprehensible, but then, he could make out a name: _Kate.  
Oh, God, Kate. Don't stop._

It was Kate's name being moaned. Was he having a nightmare about her with another man? No, that was _his_ voice. So, not a nightmare.

_Oh, God._ He had an intake of breath as he felt lips, tongue and hands working in unison over his - efinitely not a nightmare. Not a dream either. He opened his eyes and nearly came there and then at the sight of Beckett working sliding her mouth up and down his pulsing hard length, staring up at him lovingly. While one hand gently cupped his balls, the other stroked his perineum. He thrashed his head from side to side, his legs clenching.

_Ow! Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Fuck! Don't Care. So good. So Fucking good._

She sucked and slid and stroked until his ecstasy overtook him, shooting up his spine and paralysing him for a single, breath-taking moment. She swallowed as much as she could of him before wiping her mouth and snuggling up to him as he went from breathless to drowsy.

"Thank you.," he murmured. "Just... wow. Thank you."

She sighed contentedly. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Castle."

He chuckled. "Was that part of your plan?"

"No, I had to improvise. So, how did it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"The meeting."

"Oh, right," Yes. The meeting work. Other things in the universe existed outside of this room and this moment.

"Great. I mean, they were actually expecting a pitch so I had to scribble something at the last minute, but they seemed to like it so... I'm writing a children's book."

"That's amazing, Castle! So what's the idea?"

"Well, I'm still working it out, but basically, it's set in Middle School, and it's about this young girl who always gets straight As. Her best subject is math, until she upsets the new teacher and the next day, she fails a test. That's when she begins to suspect that the teacher manipulated the results of the test, but as she digs deeper, she realises the conspiracy may go further than just a simple math test."

"Wow,"said Beckett. "That's actually not bad for something you pulled out of your ass at the last second. I would totally read that."

"Well, I am the master of the ass-pull."

"I'm proud of you."

Once he had the energy, he managed to repay the favour. When it was over, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that through the entire wonderful endeavour – the look of complete ecstasy and devotion on her face, the sound of his name on her lips being moaned repeatedly, the feel of her writhing and flooding underneath him – she kept her hat on the whole time.


	5. It May Sound Corny

**_Recap: After Martha burns Christmas Dinner, Castle and Beckett go to her place._**

_"Ok, I was planning on spending the holidays at your place, so, all I have is half a can of corn."_

_"Better than nothing."_

_So, she heated them each a bowl of corn and they tried to make the most of things._

_"Oh!" Beckett exclaimed in pain after a while._

_"What's wrong ?"_

_"I don't - " she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom._

_"Kate!"_

_He checked the used-by-date on the can._

_"Oh, Geez, how long have you had that in there – Ugh!" With his hand on his stomach, he followed her._

Castle and Beckett hadn't really expected to spend all of Christmas Day in bed – but Martha and Alexis had been very understanding, coming over to Beckett's place and enjoying very mild activities with them. Alexis was a ver attentive nurse, and by the time they woke up in the middle of the night, hours after she'd left, they were considerably less pale and drained.

"Hey, sexy," Castle whispered into Beckett's ear as he spooned her from behind.

"Sexy? Really? After you watched me throw up for an hour?"

"Hey, it wasn't just you. We're vomit buddies now."

"How romantic," she laughed. "_Hey_."

"What?"

"Are you...?" She didn't really need to ask; the evidence was poking her ion the back.

"Aren't I usually when I wake up with my beautiful girlfriend pressed against me?"

"So, I guess you're making a full recovery."

"Hmm, what about you?" he asked, slipping his hand beneath her pantises. "Oh, yes, you have an excellent prognosis," he declared feeling her wet and ready fioor him.

"Well, that's good to hear," she replied throatily. "Still, is there anything you can prescribe, Doctor."

"Bed Rest."

"I've been in bed all day."

'You can never be too cautious," he said, pulling down her pyjama pants and panties. " You shouldn't leave your bed for at least a week."

"Well, if it's Doctor's orders..."

He pulled down the pyjama pants Alexis had brought over and entered her gently from behind, eliciting a moan from her.

"Mmm, I can give you a certificate if you'd like," he offered, his lips pressed against her neck as his finger pressed against her clit.

"I don't know if that'll help? DO you have any credentials you can show me?'

"Oh, I think you know my credentials quite well," he said, thrusting into her gently, bringing her to the brink before following himself.


	6. Continuance of Korn

Castle groaned and got up.

"Kate," he called after her as he followed her into the bedroom. "Don't do this, not on Christmas. Come on, Sweetheart - "

The words got caught in his throat as he stood in the doorway to her room.

She was spread out on the bed She'd disposed of her Santa's at and was simpering up at him.

"Ok," she said seductively. "I forgive you."

_Boing!_

Beckett's eyes followed the sudden movement and she licked her lips at his body's response to her.

"You comin', Castle?"

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he hastily descended onto the bed.

Beckett laughed as he eagerly covered her with kisses."You are evil."

Beckett smirked as she flipped and straddling, illicting a groan from him.  
"And you're an easy mark."

"Very easy," he growled.

"Mm," she sighed, moving her hands up and down his chest to his erection, reaching down to kiss him as she guided him to the centre of herself.

"I can hear the sleigh bells ringing," she said against his mouth before sliding down slowly on him. She brushed a kiss across his forehead before pushing up slowly so that she was sitting straighter atop him, gasping quietly as it angled him even deeper inside her. She let her hips circle and they both gasped .

Castle's large hands slid up to her waist as he fell into her rhythm, thrusting up into her heat as she rode him, her inner muscles pulsing against the hard thickness now buried so deep within.

She was moaning softly – steadily - as she moved faster on him.

Castle gave as good as he got, muttering his love and awe of her beauty and perfection, causing her to arch her back and cry out loudly. He was past words now, grunting with the effort to meet her pace. She was arching back further, hands gripping his thighs. At this angle his hands slipped around to her rear, pushing her against him as he thrust and ground against her.

The wave hit them both at once. Castle was gasping, shaking and yelling out her name, while she's moaning his. Her entire body was rigid as she spasmed helplessly, gushing and flooding over him and down her thighs.

"Ching ching ching," gasped Castle as she collapsed against him.

She stared up at him curiously.

"I can hear them too," he explained.


	7. Fish Gotta Swm, Bird's Gotta Eat

**Continuance of "Dory". I understand that you guys want longer chapters. I get it and will do my best; however, I'm trying to get these all up by Christmas Day, so, bear with me.  
**

**Recap: Alexis and Castle have a movie marathon on Christmas Eve. Not wanting to get in the way, Beckett waits in his room for him while Martha is out partying. When Castle goes to bed and Beckett gets up to have something to eat, she and Alexis end up watching finding Nemo and bonding.**

_Castle occupied himself by writing a bit. After a while he looked at the clock. The movie would be over by now._

_He came back out to find they had both fallen asleep. Alexis's head was resting on Beckett's shoulder._

_Castle smiled warmly, his heart growing three sizes, because frankly he had been a bit grumpy in his sex-deprived state – but this was so much better than the evening he'd had planned._

_He returned the DVD to it's jacket, turned off the tv and softly draped a blanket over them, kissing them both softly on the temple._

_It was a beautiful moment that was ruined about two minutes later when Martha stumbled through the door drunk and woke them both up._

* * *

Castle sighed as they got into bed.  
"Kate, I'm so - "

"Don't apologise, Castle, it's fine."

"Mother shouldn't have - "

"It's Christmas Eve. She was just having a little fun. Give her a break., Besides, it's probably better that Alexis and I didn't end up sleeping on the couch. Comfy as it is, beds are better."

"Castle smiled warmly.

"What?'

"Nothing, just... I liked seeing you too together like that. It was nice."

Beckett smiled back. "It felt nice She's..."

"I know."

She yawned. "I'm just glad she doesn't hate me. Anything else is a bonusl."

"So, did you talk about me?"

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"I should have known you'd make this about you."

"So, you didn't?"

"No, we did."

He grinned in amusement.

"She wanted to know if I saw a future for us."

He raised his eyebrows and tried to maintain his composure.'

"Uh, and and do you?"She narrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're using me for my body and my blu-ray player."

"You got me. ...now if only I could enjoy both at the same time -"

"I just need to give my mother 48 hours notice and that can be arranged.

"Not necessary," she assured him as she snuggled up close and he turned out the lamp. Her hand was on his chest while her head rested comfortably against his shoulder. Slowly, her thumb began stroking him softly in small, circular motions while she peppered soft kisses up his neck to his jaw line. He responded gently when she reached his lips.

They kissed languidly in the dark for a while before her hand drifted lower, reaching beneath his shirt.

"Mm - Kate - "

"Mmm, Castle."

"Are you sure you're not too tired."

"I'm not asking for wild monkey sex, Castle. I just want you close; inside me."

His heart skipped a beat and he went from half-mast to completely hard at her statement.

"So, you're sure you want to do this?"

"Mmhmm. You?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good." She resumed kissing him, splaying her hand across his bare skin before retreating lower to slip down his boxers low enough to free him while he stroked her breast through her night-shirt. His other hand found her ready for him beneath her panties and he gently y rolled her over beneath him. He slipped her panties down and entered her slowly, one hand in her hair, the other still stroking her nipple with his thumb, gently moving at a steady pace, their lips only leaving each other to come up for air before rejoining, tongues gliding as she sighed her contentment against his mouth while he grunted his.

She could feel the slow-burn coursing through her. She broke off their kiss and reached up to stroke his cheek, eyes straining to meet his in the dark. She smiled when she found them and let out a whimper as the slow-burn built and finally exploded into a towering inferno, consuming everything in its path and pulling him in with her.

"_Kate_," he cried out softly, collapsing on top of her.

She stroked the back of his head.

"You ok?" she breathed.

"Mm," he replied through ragged breaths.

"Good," she sighed, kissing him.

He rolled onto his back again, taking her with him as he remained inside of her, planting a soft kiss against her damp temple.

"Can we spend next Christmas Eve exactly like this?" Beckett asked.

"You think there'll be a next Christmas?"

"Fingers crossed."

"Well, maybe all three of us will watch a movie together at the same time."

Beckett took a deep breath and sighed, "That sounds nice."


	8. PORN (Part 2)

**This one's not about the sex. This one's all about the love**.

"Jim!"

"Rick, how are you?"

"How do you think?"

Jim nodded in understanding.  
"Is it just you?"

"Yeah, Ryan and Alexis were here - mother, Esposito and Lanie even popped in when they heard but I sent them all home. Did you just get here or - "

"Uh, no, I've already been filled in by the Doctors and in to see Katie."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping now but she told me to tell you that the morphine is working exceptionally well, not to do anything stupid and that she'll see you in the morning."

"She might be a little late on that last point."

"Yes, I heard about your little escapades from the nurse who came to check on Katie when she was asleep. Did you really try to sneak in six times?"

"Seven. They threatened to escort me off the premises."

"That's why I'm here. They're letting me sleep in the room with Katie, on a little bed they have for family members and I've come to sneak you in."

"Why, Jim Beckett, are you breaking the rules?"

"It's a silly rule, not legally enforceable unless you present a threat to the patient. You should be able to visit your girlfriend in the hospital on Christmas Eve. It's not like she's in the ICU."

Castle grinned.

Jim walked a few steps ahead of Castle, keeping looking out and signalling him to hide when there was someone coming. Finally, they made it to her room. Her bed was separated from Jim's, which was much lower, by a curtain.

"Why don't I give you two some privacy?' said Jim, sliding the curtain once Castle had approached her bed.

Castle sighed in relief as he sat, peering down at her.

Aside from a few cuts and bruises, she looked ok.

He took her hand. It was cold. He kept it, safe warm and protected in his, keeping watch of his beloved.

* * *

"Mr. Castle?"

"Mflfm."

"Mr, Castle, my shift is about to end and the next nurse may not be so understanding."

Castle yawned and stretched. It was morning and a young nurse was smiling at him with understanding.

He nodded.

"Visiting hours start at nine. It's six now. That should give you enough time to go home, change... maybe fetch a Christmas present if you got her one."

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's Christmas." She left.

When he tried to take his hand away, she stirred, squeezing tighter.

He chuckled and finally managed to pry it away, planting a kiss on her forehead.

The first thing she was aware of was the smell of coffee. The second thing was a warm hand in hers. She opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light, smiling when they found Castle's.

"Hey," she sighed sleepily.

"Hay," he smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Sweet heart."

"Merry Christmas. She peered down behind him at the bed.

"Where's Dad?"

"Having breakfast at the Cafeteria."

"Is he ok?"

"Oh, yeah, he's just..."

"What?"

"Well, apparently, those little beds aren't very comfortable. He was rubbing his hip. He didn't say anything but I think he was in a little bit of pain."

"Oh, no."

"It's not your fault."

"I know."

"If it was up to me, I would have switched places with him."

'Yeah, I know. I was talking to Dad about that last night. We both agree it's a good idea if I make you my next of kin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes sense. You're closer, you're with me most of the time anyway and... if anything like this ever happens again, I want you around."

"I did get to be there for you this time. Your Dad helped me sneak in and I got to sleep next to you here in this chair for a little while."

She smiled.  
"That's nice."

"It'll be even nicer when I get to take you home - if that's ok with you."

"Of course - but can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can you go into my personal belongings and grab me something?"

He complied, setting the coffee down on the table next to her bed. "What am i looking for."

"A small present wrapped in Christmas paper with the words: "To Castle from Kate" stuck to it.

He grinned and fished for it like a an excited schoolboy. It was small and thin.

He sat back down.

"Here, open yours at the same time," he said, handing her something round wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Beckett thought she had an idea of what it might be, and wasn't disappointed when she opened it to find it was a baseball signed by Joe Torre.

Castle, on the other hand, was completely surprised to open his present to find a very official, authentic looking - and feeling - police badge with the words: _NYPD: Honorary Detective on it._

"Wow, Castle, thank you. My Dad's gonna freak."

"Kate." His voice was low and throaty.

"How did you...?"

"I know a guy who used to make the real ones. I pulled him out of retirement to call in a favour."

"Kate, the badge number..."

"Yeah, it's 41319, same as mine - so if you try to use it for real, Castle, I'll find out about it."

He stared in stunned awe. "Kate... this is amazing." He leaned down and gently kissed her.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

"Castle was taken by surprise when he came home to find a candlelit dinner waiting for him while his favourite Marvin Gaye song played in the background as Beckett stood before him, wearing his favourite sexy black nighty. He dropped the keys.

"What's this?"

"It's a celebration, she said, closing the door behind him. "I've been officially cleared to go back to work - as well as resuming ... all other activities that my injury prevented me from participating in."

He gulped, but his stunned expression soon turned to a knowing smile.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He kissed her deeply and swept her up into his arms.

"I made dinner.

"Is the oven still on?"

"No."

"We'll heat it up later," he said, as he took her to the bedroom and lay her down on his bed, engulfing her mouth with his as she stripped him bare and he did the same for her, only having to worry about one item of clothing.

And then he was inside of her again, where he belonged, and she was pliant and athletic and whole, He wasn't hurting her - quite the contrary, by the sound of her moaning as she gripped his shoulders, ankles pushing into his rear to his established rhythm.

"_Castle, Castle_," she gasped as he rubbed her clit with one hand , taking a nipple in his mouth. "I missed this."

"_So did_ I," he whispered back, as they came together.


	9. Port of Call

**When we last left Castle and Beckett in "Port", he had passed out on the couch and she had gone off to bed. It's now morning and time for more bath-time fun with Castle and Beckett. This is short, and late, but at least I have something. Enjoy.**

* * *

Castle groaned as he faded back into consciousness. He was on the couch, which he gripped for support as he stood up, went to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel. He assumed Beckett had simply gone home, so was very surprised to find her undressing in his bathroom. She froze for a second and then grinned, removing her pantries so that she was bare before him.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?"

Castle groan again. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Enough to make you pass out, so, I'm guessing a lot."

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"Hey, it's just another night; l have plenty more opportunities."

He raised his eyebrows as he surveyed her naked form.

She rolled her eyes, though still smiling.

"Maybe not right now. I don't think you're quite up to it."

"Just give me five minutes and I will be."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you? Still, we should get you cleaned up. I was going to have a shower, but I think a bath would be a good idea for you. Mind if we save water and I join you?"

'Oh, sure, saving water; right. That's why you want to be in a tub with me naked."

"Now, Mr. Castle," she feigned offence, putting in the plug and running the water, "what exactly are you implying?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm implying, Detective Beckett."

"No, I have no idea what you're implying," she maintained as she rose to help him remove his clothing. "I just want to take care of you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," he said, now naked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smirked against his lips as she felt his erection prodding at her belly.

"Thought you said you needed five minutes."

"Yeah, I really need to stop underestimating the power you have over my body."

Her smile got broader. She broke off to check the water temperature. It was just a little warmer than she liked it; which was perfect because she knew it would cool down. The water level was sensible too; not so deep that it would overflow; not too shallow either.

"Ok, Castle' she said, turning off the water. "It's ready for you."

Castle stepped in and sighed as he reclined into the bath.

Beckett shot him a wry smile as she climbed in after him, sitting in his lap facing him, their foreheads touching.

"This doesn't seem like a very innocent position to me."

"Ok, you've got me," she said softly sliding her hand up and down his chest. "I just can't keep my hands off you."

He smirked as she wrapped her legs around him, and took him inside, eliciting yet another groan from him.

"Shh, you ok?" she asked,, stoking his hair.

"Mm," he replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he gasped.

"Good." She planted a soft kiss to his cheek and began rocking back and forth, alternating between fast and slow movements, their synchronised breathing and the gentle pooling of the water being moved around them the only sounds they could hear as they stared intensely at each other.

She came in a tight orgasm; nothing earth-shattering, but incredibly intimate; and he followed soon after with a grunt, as she slumped back down against him, foreheads still joined.

"Now, we should really get you cleaned up," she said after a few moments.

"Mmm," he agreed.

"You're very agreeable this morning."

"I'm hungover and I'm in afterglow."

"Plus you're still inside me."

"There's that, too."


	10. Murphy's Lore

**Apologies. I accidently uploaded the original chapter form Lore which this is a follow-up to. Oops.**

**When we last left Castle and Beckett in "Lore", Castle was having problems "getting in the mood"; afraid their new dog Sherlock was listening in.**

She was having the best dream ever. Castle was making love to her, in some perfect, peaceful corner of the universe and it was amazing. She woke moments from release and sobbed in frustration. She grinned when she looked up and saw him next to her, albeit sleeping soundly.

She rolled over and planted soft kisses all over his face, coaxing him awake. He stirred, eyes blinking open, and fell easily into her arms, kissing her back, as if by reflex.

Her hand slipped down to find him hot, hard and ready -

_Woof!_

Castle froze.

_Dammit,_ thought Beckett as she felt him soften instantly in her hand. _So close._

"Castle."

He took a deep breath.

"Castle, he's a dog,. Dog's bark. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, Kate,"

"No, stop it, Castle. Stop saying sorry. You need to grow up. This is ridiculous. You're in an adult relationship and one of your duties is to make sure your partner is sexually satisfied."

"Well, can't you take care of yourself?"

She glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not a piece of meat you can just... fry up whenever your horny, Kate."

She shook her head incredulously.

"You think that's what this is? Yes, of course, I can take care of myself – but that's not all I need. Castle, I can't give myself intimacy. I can't make myself feel the way you make me feel. I was dreaming about you. About us. And then I woke up and you were here and – Castle, I need you."

Castle let out a heavy sigh. "You need me?" he said in a deep throaty voice.

"Always," said Beckett.

"And you need intimacy?"

"Yes."  
He nodded slowly. "Ok."

She sighed, exasperated. "You know what? If it's such a chore for you, don't worry about it."

"No, it's never a chore, Kate. Look, I may not be able to be there for you in the way I want to, and I can't pretend that isn't a blow to my ego, but it doesn't mean I can't still be there for you in other ways." He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes as he reached her core, moving his fingers in soft,circular motions.

She let out a soft whimper and he smiled, speeding up slightly.

The repeated, vigorous motions of his hand had her back arching into his touch, all the while her eyes staying transfixed on his.

"_Yes, Castle_," she breathed. "_God, yes. Mmm!_"

One of her hands came up to grip at his shoulder as she came, his name softly falling from her lips as she shuddered, a soft tingle and goose bumps encasing her body. He slowed the movement of his fingers, eventually stopping when she kissed him.

"Good?'' he enquired afterwards.

"Mm, very good," she replied smiling hazily, reaching down to find him at half-mast and getting harder. "Time to repay the favour,"

"I want to take you with me," he gasped.

"Fine by me," she grinned -

_Woof!_

She slumped down against him and groaned.

"Kate - "

"You know what? This is ridiculous."

She took him by the hand, dragged him out of bed and led him to the laundry, where Sherlock was sitting comfortably.

"Ok, I want to make it clear that I'm doing this purely for your benefit, Castle. Dogs can't talk, and they certainly can't understand more than a few basic commands and their own name. But you believe they can,and I don't want some piece of Christmas Lore to hold you back from what you deserve. And I don't want to get rid of the dog over something so stupid. No offence. But you are being stupid."

She turned to the dog.

"Sherlock, I have no sexual feelings towards you whatsoever, Not that you aren't a perfectly attractive dog, but you're still a dog. You're not my type. I only go for humans – and right now, one human in particular. And if that excellent hearing of yours wasn't a clue, he knows how to keep me satisfied. If you keep interrupting us, I'm gonna have to let you go, and I don't want to do that because I think we could be a family – but it's gonna be sort of weird if you're constantly trying to mount your own mother. So what do you say?"

He said nothing.

She turned back to Castle. "Well, I tried."

"No, Kate, I think you really got through to him."

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, look at him, I think he's sorry."

She looked at him. "He looks the same to me, Castle."

"Agree to disagree. Come on," he said, leading her out excitedly. "Let's do it doggy-style!"

Beckett rolled her eyes – but if he was this excited now, she wasn't going to complain – and she didn't. Quite the contrary. And from that day forward, they had no more disturbances form Sherlock the dog.


	11. VicTORY

_"Yes, thank you, Rick," said Marshall. I " thought I was rid of that creepy little doll; now she's got two of them. They're creepier than the rest of her collection put together."_

_"Well, just consider that payback for your little home-movie."_

_"I'm sorry; you two just looked so adorable and then she just sort of took the phone from me."_

_"So much for sending them at her request."_

* * *

She was subtle about it. When the crowd began to disperse, she discretely took him away to the supply closet. It was pitch black.

"Kate -"

She cut him off with a searing kiss as she began to unbutton his pants.  
"Don't tell me you haven't thought about this every day since you started shadowing me." Her voice was husky with frustration and desire as she cupped him, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Castle.

"Of course," he grunted, "of course, but Kate... you could get fired for this. We could both get arrested for this."

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" she said against his ear as she nibbled it.

He shuddered. He already knew he was going to lose, and he really, really didn't mind, but he needed to be able to say later that he had tried to stop her, just in case.

"Except we're not catching a murderer we're..." he groaned as skin met skin beneath silk and she stroke him firmly and swiftly, the way she knew he liked.

"What, Castle? What."

He growled, giving to his instincts as he felt around for her pants, pulling them down to her ankles with her underwear as he hoisted her up against one of the shelves and entered her sloppily. They both gasped and stilled.

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little," she admitted. "But in a good way, Castle. Now move."

"Kate. I'm sorry -"

"Don't apologise, just move. This is our last chance to do this. You're - _ohh._"

He cut her off as he thrust firmly, scattered breathing the only sound for a while.

"Castle, what are we doing?"

He grunted.

"Castle," she said firmly, "what are we doing?"

"Screwing in the supply closet," he managed to groan out.

"Yeah, _oh_," she sighed as he rolled a nipple through the fabric of her blouse. "Harder. _ Mm._"

He complied, neither caring as buckets of paint fell off the shelves.

"God, Kate."

"_Castle, Castle_," she whispered, grabbing onto his hair.

"Don't make this goodbye, Kate it's not."

She sobbed her release into his neck as he followed, hot and pulsing inside of her.

"I know," she said, cupping her face as she kissed him. "I know."

* * *

**Told you I'd get back to this before Christmas! Just one more to go.**

**Any way, I'd like some help. I'm interested in the Castle ficathon but I have so many ideas I've accumulated and I don't know which one to use. Even after narrowing it down to stories that can be sustained over 50,000 words there are still many to choose from and I'm stuck. I could really use some advice. If you're interested in having a look at my ideas and giving your thoughts PM me. In return, you can use any of my ideas as prompts for your own stories.**

**Thanks!**


	12. This Works

_He grinned slyly, before checking his watch again. "Oh, not long now. Four... three... two... one. Midnight." He looked up at her._

_"Merry Christmas, Castle."_

_His smile broadened._

_"Merry Christmas, Kate."_

* * *

They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled warmly against other's lips. Beckett gently pushed him towards the wall and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. He lifted her up higher and took her over to the table, where he lay her down gently.

"Your family eats off here, Castle."

"I'll wash the tablecloth."

She giggled as he unbuttoned her top.

"Shh, you'll wake my mother."

"Castle, little tip;" she said as her kissed her breasts, " don't talk about your mother when a hal-naked woman is underneath you. Besides, I'm sure she's out like a light - and upstairs. Now, get in here already."

He chuckled. "Crass, Kate, crass."

However, he did as she asked and made love to her on his dining room table on Christmas Morning while his oblivious mother slept upstairs.

**The End**


End file.
